goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
9th Season (Comedy World: The Animated Series)
Production Companies *Comedy Bang Productions *19 Entertainment *20th Century Fox Television Episodes #Episode 1 (169): The Silver Bro - October 10, 2012 Written by: Anthony Blasucci and Mike Desilets, Directed by: James Purdum (Production Code: 8IOP29) #Episode 2 (170): Veronica Comes Out - October 17, 2012 Teleplay by: Patrick Meighan, Story by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: Ron Hughart (Production Code: 8IOP30) #Episode 3 (171): Self Comes to Comedy - October 24, 2012 Written by: Simon Fuller, Directed by: Rodney Clouden (Production Code: 9IOP01) #Episode 4 (172): Frankenwiener - October 31, 2012 Written by: Mark Hentemann and Kristin Long, Directed by: Brian Iles and Julius Wu (Production Code: 9IOP03) #Episode 5 (173): The Charge - November 7, 2012 Written by: David A. Goodman, Directed by: Bob Anderson (Production Code: 9IOP02) #Episode 6 (174): Semper Lie - November 14, 2012 Written by: Daniel Palladino and Chris Sheridan, Directed by: Zac Moncrief (Production Code: 9IOP04) #Episode 7 (175): The Quiz Legendary - November 21, 2012 Written by: Alec Sulkin, Directed by: Joseph Lee (Production Code: 9IOP06) #Episode 8 (176): Clinton Comes Over - December 5, 2012 Written by: Artie Johann and Shawn Ries, Directed by: Tim Parsons (Production Code: 9IOP05) #Episode 9 (177): The Thermostat - December 12, 2012 Teleplay by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Story by: Alex Carter, Directed by: Matthew Faughnan (Production Code: 9IOP07) #Episode 10 (178): How Diesel Busters Saved Christmas - December 19, 2012 Teleplay by: Simon Fuller and Gary Janetti, Story by: Steve Callaghan, Andrew Goldberg and Ted Jessup, Directed by: Greg Colton and Pam Cooke (Production Code: 9IOP08) #Episode 11 (179): Errand Boy - January 2, 2013 Written by: Matt Harrigan, Directed by: David Silverman (Production Code: 9IOP09) #Episode 12 (180): Bunny Therapy - January 9, 2013 Written by: Alex Cuthbertson and Matt Fusfeld, Directed by: Valerie Fletcher (Production Code: 9IOP10) #Episode 13 (181): My Dad Was a…Motorist? - January 30, 2013 Teleplay by: Keith Reicher, Story by: Tom Devanney and Tim Long, Directed by: Chris Clements (Production Code: 9IOP11) #Episode 14 (182): Ballroom Blitz - February 6, 2013 Written by: Carolyn Omine, Directed by: Peter Avanzino (Production Code: 9IOP12) #Episode 15 (183): Perverts of Being a Tiny Dancer - February 13, 2013 Teleplay by: Kristin Long, Story by: Ted Jessup, Directed by: Mark Kirkland (Production Code: 9IOP13) #Episode 16 (184): Dial V for Velocity - February 20, 2013 Written by: Alan R. Cohen and Alan Freedland, Directed by: Matthew Nastuk (Production Code: 9IOP15) #Episode 17 (185): Howard's Becoming a Star - February 27, 2013 Written by: David Zuckerman, Directed by: Swinton O. Scott III (Production Code: 9IOP16) #Episode 18 (186): The A+ Team - March 20, 2013 Written by: Daniel Palladino, Directed by: Joseph Lee (Production Code: 9IOP14) #Episode 19 (187): House Comes to Business - March 27, 2013 Written by: Mike Desilets, Eric Horsted and Ken Keeler, Directed by: Oreste Canestrelli and Jeff Myers (Production Code: 9IOP17) #Episode 20 (188): Tales from the Comedic Medieval - April 3, 2013 Written by: Alex Cuthbertson, Matt Fusfeld, Tom Gammill and Max Pross, Directed by: Jerry Langford and Jack Perkins (Production Code: 9IOP20) #Episode 21 (189): Half a Minute to Win It - May 1, 2013 Written by: Matt Warburton, Directed by: Anthony Agrusa (Production Code: 9IOP18) #Episode 22 (190): Howard Puts On a Troop - May 8, 2013 Teleplay by: Chadd Gindin, Story by: Kevin Biggins and Travis Bowe, Directed by: Ron Rubio (Production Code: 9IOP21) #Episode 23 (191): Grand Theft Utah - May 15, 2013 Written by: Tom Devanney and Bill Odenkirk, Directed by: Justin Ridge (Production Code: 9IOP22) #Episode 24 (192): The Speed and the Furious - May 22, 2013 Teleplay by: Artie Johann and Shawn Ries, Story by: David A. Goodman, Ben Joseph and Michael Price, Directed by: Chuck Klein and Nancy Kruse (Production Code: 9IOP19) Home Media *''Comedy World: The Animated Series - The Complete Ninth Season'' released on DVD June 11, 2013 (Region 1), August 6, 2013 (Region 2) and September 17, 2013 (Region 4). Category:Season Numbers on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Comedy World: The Animated Series (The Complete Series)